


Room Parties and Banquets

by Zahri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zahri/pseuds/Zahri
Summary: What probably went down at Europeans and Four Continents during the rest of the season.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 14
Kudos: 78





	Room Parties and Banquets

The first time Yuuri goes to Europeans with Victor, he spends the banquet getting ALL the room party invites. Because Yuuri's traditionally known at Worlds for going to whatever room party Phichit is at, and hanging out with other Asian skaters or various standbys of the American community. If he's spending time with any of the Europeans, it's like the Crispinos and/or Chris, because everyone knows they've all been friends/rivals since Juniors.

(Everyone knows that Mickey is STILL MAD that Sara's first year in Seniors was the same one as Yuuri's, while Mickey was still stuck in Juniors. Mickey wasn't allowed to go along to some of her events and Sara came home from one of them with stories of Yuuri deathglaring another skater who was rude to Sara. Yuuri had in fact been feeling awkward and younger than all the other men and had come over to Sara to chat as she was at least familiar, but the Yuuri Game Face as he pulled the confidence together to come say hi scared the dickhead off. This is one of the main sources of Mickey's public dislike of Yuuri and conviction that he's out to seduce Sara, along with their Challenger Series results)

The not-quite-top-tier Euro skaters are just so EXCITED to see Yuuri here. He doesn't slot into the standard politics of who gets an invite to which room party at Europeans! They get to see one of the best non-Euro skaters let their hair down (because they've SEEN Phichit's skaters-only snapchats from 4CC)! He might convince Victor to actually come out and party! (Victor is known for making an appearance at either: the Russian party, where he sits in a corner chatting casually to whoever comes over, and bails out his younger rinkmates when they need to get to bed/not embarrass themselves; or whichever one Chris is at, where they dance together beautifully. There are always a lot of ice dancers at the second option and the party is as much about showing off dance moves as it is getting seriously hammered on hard alcohol. At both types of party, Victor has this unapproachable aura that prevents everyone who hasn't known him forever from coming over)

So Yuuri has all these invites, to basically all the athlete parties, and he's asking Victor which ones they should go to, and Victor's like "IDK, you decide, they're asking you, Yuuri, I'll come with you wherever", so now Mila is hanging over his shoulder giving her two bobs worth about where they should go, and who'll have the best music, and what alcohol's likely on offer.

So they end up dropping in on at least three different parties, and Yuuri dances with Victor at each one, and half of the other skaters at Europeans are just outright amazed, because how is this Victor Nikiforov? He's out drinking! Looking sappily in love! Arguing about choreography with some of the older pairs couples! Dancing silly dances with his fiance! Yuuri Katsuki is indeed a god and a miracle worker.

(Yuri uses the fact Victor is busy escorting Yuuri around all the parties and enjoying people fawning over Yuuri to sneak off to one of the young ones' parties that involves a lot of heavy metal music and underage drinking. Victor's too distracted to do his normal Big Brother To All Rinkmates act where he'll let you party and even drink a bit, but swoops in to cut you off as soon as the fun looks like it's turned the corner).

* * *

At _Victor's_ first trip to Four Continents with Yuuri, the banquet consists of a lot of athletes staring at Victor, then turning to Yuuri and begging "Please please bring Victor to our room party". None of the younger ones will talk to him personally.

Phichit just laughs at Yuuri a lot. Yuuri is trying to die of embarrassment.

The older population of... let's say Gadbois? Somewhere with a lot of older pairs and ice dancers, anyway, swoop in and kidnap Victor for most of the banquet because they want to hang out with another Adult, not the babies, my god the 15 year olds are such fetuses these days, and chatting to Victor is a nice change. They all know each other well enough from years of ice shows and Worlds, and people want to pick Victor's brain about how it feels to transition into coaching and choreography. Victor knows he should be networking with sponsors for Yuuri, but he doesn't know those present here nearly as well and the JSF seem to have that under control, so he happily goes off to talk to people who don't treat him like he's an untouchable deity.

Afterwards, they drop in at the major Asian afterparty, where all the Japanese Ladies take turns dancing with Yuuri in between shots. Victor's a bit confused. At Four Continents, apparently getting gold basically just means everyone else gets to demand forfeits from you, so everyone's daring Yuuri to do a lot of silly things, which Yuuri goes along with cheerfully. This doesn't happen at Europeans, largely because Victor's had a lock on it for so long.

Leo, who's feeling his 4th place finish hard, ends up in a spirited debate with Phichit over whether or not Victor has to wear a stupid hat at the party because while he can't compete at Four Continents, he's Freaking Victor Nikiforov, Olympic gold medals definitely still count.

Once Yuuri's satisfied everyone, Yuuri smiles that sappy smile at Victor that Victor loves, presses his whole body against Victor as he stands on tiptoes and whispers into Victor's ear, and breathes "You want to go spend more time with the Canadians, don't you?" Victor nods, dazed, because drunk Yuuri does things to him, but also he'd rather spend the rest of the evening with adults over 25 if Yuuri is just going to keep getting pulled away from him all night. Not that he doesn't enjoy watching Yuuri - he's VICTOR of course he does - but his only responsibilities at Four Continents are coaching, and that's now done with, so he might as well get a chance to relax around people who don't think of him as a god.

So they head off together to one of the adults room parties that Yuuri's never been to, because he's usually hanging out with the younger crowd and singles skaters, and find themselves waltzing together staring into each other's eyes and getting significantly more drunk as they don't have to worry about being a Good Example for the young ones.

* * *

Both Victor and Yuuri agree that Europeans and Four Continents were far more fun than usual. The rest of the skating community agrees that they're the cutest pair ever because they've made each other far more entertaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Filed here as it's most of the way to a fic and I'd rather not lose it.


End file.
